


Good Morning, Sunshine

by bravinto



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There are things Matt Murdock is good at: being a badass lawyer, making convincing puppy eyes, punching people (apparently). There are things he’s bad at, like dealing with his feelings or staying out of trouble. There is, however, one thing Matt Murdock is simply</i> abysmal <i>at: waking up in the morning.</i></p><p>a small fluffy ficlet about one morning in the corner appartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I surprised myself with writing this, it's just a silly fluffy thing where I basically wrote most of my headcanons re: Matt's and Foggy's domestic life.  
> There is sex, but it's brief and vague, hence the lower rating.

There are things Matt Murdock is good at: being a badass lawyer, making convincing puppy eyes, punching people (apparently). There are things he’s bad at, like dealing with his feelings or staying out of trouble. There is, however, one thing Matt Murdock is simply _abysmal_ at: waking up in the morning. And he has always been, even before he started going out at night to beat criminals into the dust. The funniest part, Foggy thinks, is that last night wasn’t even a criminal-beating night. It was a quiet Foggy-cuddling, pizza-eating date night, which involved a bouquet of plastic flowers on the coffee table, chilling on the couch, watching and narrating crappy movies, and going to bed way before midnight (if anyone thinks this is boring, go try being boyfriends with a vigilante).

They have had a pact, all the way back from Columbia, and it technically still applies, especially now that they live together again: whoever is awake first, wakes up the other, so that none of them is late, or at least they are both equally late. In practice, Foggy can recall only a handful of times he was woken up by Matt, it is almost always the other way around. Like today.

Matt is tightly wrapped around him, like an octopus, in a fashion that doesn’t look comfortable, but it seems to work for him, and Foggy is not the one to judge his fellow man’s manner of sleeping. Except when it is preventing him from getting up (and satisfying certain basic biological needs).

“Hey, sleeping beauty,” he says and nuzzles Matt’s hair which is teasingly tickling his nose.

Zero reaction.

“Matty, wake up,” he says and starts rubbing his back.

Matt seems to be leaning into the touch a little, but otherwise remains unaffected. Foggy sighs. Oh how he wishes he could raise his lover with a gentle kiss and a feather-light touch! That, alas, is nearly impossible, unless you have _a lot_ of time. Like, hours. Foggy’s been experimenting. Time for more radical measures, then. He pokes Matt in the ribs, not too hard, but still intense enough to make him feel it. He gets a groan in response.

“He lives!” Foggy exclaims and shakes Matt a bit to secure the achievement.

Matt tightens his embrace and burrows deeper into Foggy’s side. This is okay, Fogy tells himself, it always gets worse before it gets better.

“Matthew Murdock,” he says (he’s not desperate enough yet to unleash the power of the middle name), “you must wake up. The world needs you.”

Matt whines into Foggy’s neck.

“I am not going to leave you alone until you get up, you know that.”

In response to this Matt turns his face so that Foggy can see it, smushed into his shoulder, with a sleepy pout and hair sticking out in every direction. Fuck.

“Objection! Obje- no, I can’t do that,” Foggy sighs. “You are cute, this is a valid argument.”

Matt makes a pleased noise.

“That is a valid argument and it would have helped your case if we were still employed by Landman and Zack. I would call in and say, sorry, I can’t make it to work today, because one Matthew Murdock is asleep on me and he’s too cute to disturb. And they would back me up! Unfortunately, we are no longer employed by Landman and Zack, because you dragged me out of there, remember? We don’t have anyone to call to give us a day off.”

“Krn,” Matt mumbles.

“Karen? First, we are her bosses, not the other way around. Second,” Foggy shivers, “she is so going to kick our butts if we are late. Beware of Karen’s wrath.”

“Mnotfraid.”

“Well, you should be. I only forgive you this serious misstep because you are still mostly unconscious. Come on dude, let’s go shower. I’ll make you breakfast, hm?”

Foggy sits up, which results in lifting Matt off the bed as well, because he still refuses to uncurl from around him.

“Matt, I mean it,” Foggy says, when more sleepy noises come from Matt. “I gotta pee and I swear to god, I will carry you with me if you won’t let me go. I will carry you, and my back will hurt. Do you hate my back that much?”

He generally doesn’t like guilt-tripping Matt, but that, at least, allows him to get out of bed. Matt is still, _still_ holding onto him, head on Foggy’s shoulder, and Foggy walks him in the direction of the bathroom. This is adorable and funny, and Foggy’s trying not to laugh because it’s not helping his bladder situation.

“How do you manage to sleep standing? Amazing. Come on, move your feet,” Foggy steers him into the bathroom. “Alright, I’m about to pee, you have been warned.”

Matt makes a neutral noise that means he is acknowledging your words but doesn’t have an opinion on the matter or doesn’t care enough to respond. Basically, a whatever. Welp, whatever is whatever, Foggy thinks, and goes for it.

 

Things progress a bit faster after that, as they shuffle into the shower. Matt hisses and jumps when cold water hits him. It soon warms, though, and he melts against Foggy again, already more awake but still adorably sleepy. Foggy washes his back with a soapy sponge and massages shampoo into his hair.

“Why are you always trying to fall asleep on me.”

“You’re soft,” Matt says into his neck and touches his belly.

“I am aware of that. No need to rub it in.”

“Rub it?.. Hmmm,” Matt all but purrs and starts rubbing circles on Foggy’s belly.

This is when it clicks: what Foggy has initially misinterpreted as innocent snuggling is actually Matt kissing his chin. Yeah, definitely kissing. Also, he might have casually crowded Foggy against the shower wall. Now that his bladder is not the most urgent matter… color him interested.

“This was all just a ploy,” he laments, pushing a little closer, “just a ploy to debauch me in the shower. But I must say, If you had nefarious intentions, you should have started earlier, because we are barely on schedule.”

“Do...you...want to?..” Matt says between the kisses.

“Oh I do. I just don’t want to be late for work.”

Foggy is not willing to sacrifice either their breakfast or styling his hair, and Matt should know that, because he presses his cheek to Foggy’s and promises:

“I’ll handle the breakfast.”

Well, then. The next several minutes are a mess of short moans, sloppy watery kisses, interlocked thighs, slippery soapy hips, and good ol’ grinding. It could have been uncomfortable and tiring, but one of the perks of dating a ninja is that Matt is strong, and he holds Foggy up against the wall, and when Foggy comes and his legs give out, Matt doesn’t let him fall. They catch their breath for a couple minutes, hastily finish showering, and Matt backflips away (figuratively speaking) to tackle the breakfast.

He must have used his ninja skills again, because after ten minutes of fumbling with his brush, gel, and a hair dryer, Foggy emerges into the cool air of the kitchen to find Matt fully dressed, hovering over a plate of fried eggs and a small mountain of sandwiches. He’s also holding Foggy’s dress shirt for him to jump in and put on in one swift move (an old trick from roommate times).

They eat in a hurry (Foggy still makes sure Matt has enough sandwiches in him to keep him powered till lunch), and then they run.

“Noooo, my coffee,” Foggy cries out, leaving his cup almost full on the table, because it’s still too hot to drink.

“We’ll get coffee on the way!” Matt yells from ahead before Foggy catches up and offers an elbow.

Getting coffees from a coffeeshop on the corner is likely to cost them about five minutes, but it is decided that if they buy one for Karen, she might be lenient. It also gives Foggy a chance to (try to) fix a stubborn cowlick on the back of Matt’s head while their order is taken. But either way, all of this is only relevant until they meet Karen in the line in the very same coffeeshop. She is late and about to get donuts to make up for it.

“Uh, hi, guys,” she says when they smile at her.

“Good morning,” Foggy replies and means every ounce of that.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Good Morning Sunshine (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679700) by [auroreanrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave), [bravinto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto)




End file.
